


[PODFIC] How To Deal With Murder

by MixerMonochrome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Murder, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strider Family, author's tumblr is knight-of-heart-and-art, boys doing bad shit and totally getting away with it, the striders are terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixerMonochrome/pseuds/MixerMonochrome
Summary: For everyone who readBeing A Brother Is Hard As Helland wondered what the fuck Bro and D did...here's your answer.





	[PODFIC] How To Deal With Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Deal With Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697835) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight). 



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Second attempt at Podficcing. Tried out some stuff I really like and see a few more things I'm gonna try/fix/change for next time. Will probably keep messing with the pitch stuff like I did in this one. It helps give more distinct character voices, and doesn't sound as unnatural as I worried it would be at first, imo.
> 
> Sounds Used:  
> [VHS Cassette Play](https://freesound.org/s/320844/) by MrAuralization  
> [Computer Chimes](https://freesound.org/s/351879/) by TheAtomicBrain  
> [Notification Sound (handmade)](https://freesound.org/s/434379/) by kila_vat  
> from [freesound.org](https://freesound.org/)

**Text:**[ How To Deal With Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697835) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight)

**Length:** 14:11 minutes (2581 words)

**Download:** [MP3 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZcjVCyKguzLNxAZj93_Hpy9OdVOSlgax)


End file.
